Devenir adultes
by LumiLove
Summary: Yuki attend Machi dans un café près de la gare routière, plus de deux semaines qu'ils ne se sont pas vus, plus de deux semaines qu'il ne l'a pas prise dans ses bras. Plus l'année scolaire s'écoule et plus le manque se fait grandissant...
.

 **Voici** un OS qui me vient du mange **Fruits Basket** écrit par **Natsuki Takaya**.

 **Les** personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et il s'agit d'une suite, sans changement d'univers, concernant le couple Yuki/Machi que j'aime beaucoup.

 **Bonne** lecture !

 **Lumi ^_^**

* * *

 **Devenir adultes**

* * *

Il attendait depuis une quinzaine de minutes au moins. Elle n'était pas en retard, c'est lui qui était en avance. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et son absence lui pesait un peu plus à chacune de leur séparation. Heureusement, l'année toucherait bientôt à sa fin et si elle réussissait ses examens d'entrée, ils fréquenteraient la même université. Elle en était capable et il avait confiance en elle. Il faisait encore frais dehors et il s'était réfugié dans un café. De là où il était, il pouvait voir la zone d'arrivée de la gare routière et les voyageurs dans leur multiple va et vient. Il se rappelait…

La foule, cette immense marée humaine qui si souvent, lui avait donné l'impression de se noyer, de se fondre dans la masse au point de ne plus exister aux yeux du monde. Combien de fois s'était-il imaginer disparaître dans l'indifférence générale ? C'est un sentiment qu'elle connaissait, elle aussi. Leurs solitudes s'étaient trouvées. Leurs blessures s'étaient lentement refermées au contact de l'autre. Le foule, ne l'effrayait plus, il savait qu'il n'était plus seul: elle existait.

Il fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran de son smartphone. Sur la page d'accueil, Machi souriait. C'était une des rares photos, d'elle en train de sourire, qu'il avait réussi à prendre. Elle se cachait toujours lorsqu'il tentait de la prendre en photo. Il comprenait, il avait mis du temps lui aussi avant de réellement sourire à un objectif. Il alla dans sa galerie et fit défiler quelques clichés que Kakeru lui avait envoyés. Son année se déroulait plutôt bien et il passait pratiquement tous ses weekend auprès de Somaki. Le samedi, il donnait un coup de main à la blanchisserie des parents de cette dernière, le dimanche, il passait sa journée avec elle.

Il sourit en faisant défiler les photos. Kakeru était toujours fidèle à lui-même, farceur et très sociable. Puis quelques photographies de Machi, prisent par son frère, défilèrent. L'une d'elle l'avait particulièrement troublé, quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Il avait failli l'effacer mais son doigt était resté suspendu au-dessus de la touche de suppression. Machi était dans sa chambre. On comprenait que Kakeru avait pris cette photo à son insu, profitant du fait qu'elle avait mal refermé la porte derrière elle. Elle se déshabillait face au grand miroir de sa chambre. Elle ne portait plus que sa jupe d'uniforme et un soutien-gorge blanc. Les bras relevés, tentant de bloquer ses longs cheveux châtains dans un chignon, elle était sereine, presque souriante. Sa peau était pale, ses traits détendus, elle était tellement belle. Yuki senti son cœur se réchauffé, il fallait qu'il la voit. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Sur le cliché suivant, on ne comprenait pas trop. Enfin si, on comprenait que Kakeru avait été repéré ! La photo était floue mais on y devinait des bras, la porte, un bout de mur. Yuki, s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi Kakeru avait envoyé ce cliché au lieu de le supprimer mais il avait fini par comprendre. Prendre sa sœur en photo de cette manière était digne des plus grands pervers. Ce faire prendre et accepter l'avalanche de coups que Machi avait dû lui donner, c'était rééquilibrer les choses. Et par la même occasion, lui faire comprendre de faire plus attention à l'avenir. Kakeru était comme ça.

 _« Maintenant, c'est sûr, vous êtes devenus adultes. »_ Cette phrase ressurgit dans sa tête et le fit pouffer de rire. Non, ce jour-là, il n'était pas devenu _adultes_ , pour reprendre les mots de Kakeru. Ils avaient été un peu plus loin que de simples baisers par contre. Cette fois-là, il avait osé s'aventurer sous son uniforme, sa main avait effleuré sa peau, chaude et velouté. Leurs regards s'étaient croisé un bref instant après l'affirmation indiscrète de son frère et elle l'avait frappé sans réfléchir, envahie par la gêne. Non, ils n'étaient pas devenus _adultes_ mais garder ses distances était quelque chose de plus en plus difficile à faire pour lui. Plus ils se connaissaient et plus il voulait la connaitre, plus il la voyait et plus il voulait la voir, plus il l'embrassait et plus… Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par les vibrations de son portable sur la table. C'était Machi. Il décrocha :

_ Machi ?

_ Yuki ? Nous arrivons dans cinq minutes. Tu es déjà là ?

_ Oui, sourit-il, je viens juste d'arriver.

_ Ah tant mieux, je n'aurais pas voulu que tu m'attendes trop longtemps, il fait très froid en ce moment. Bon à tout de suite.

_ A tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et il fit de même. Il se leva, laissa le prix du café sur la table et remis son manteau avant de sortir. Il souffla dans ses mains et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la zone d'arrivée. Il allait bientôt pourvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Le froid avait un avantage certain, les passants ne s'arrêtaient pas pour flâner ou discuter en pleine rue. Ils marchaient vite, tête baissée et de ce fait, il était moins solliciter par la gente féminine. Ce n'était qu'après la fin de la malédiction que ses yeux s'étaient ouverts. Il avait été naïf, concernant l'attirance qu'il provoquait chez les autres, qu'il s'agisse d'hommes ou de femmes d'ailleurs. Les douze avaient dû apprendre à gérer ça. Kagura, qui était la seule célibataire du lot, s'en donnait à cœur joie, faisant tourner les têtes comme jamais. La vérité c'était que le départ de Kyo, l'avait quand même bien plus touchée, qu'elle ne voulait bien le montrer. Mais comme les autres « maudits », leurs cœurs n'étaient pas facile à toucher et rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec les liens tissés durant leur période de « malédiction », période où ils se sentaient, si fragiles, si insignifiants et où si peu de monde les voyaient comme ils étaient réellement : en souffrance.

_ Yuki !

Il releva la tête. Elle était là à quelques pas de lui. Le vent se leva et elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sous son manteau, ses cheveux se mirent à flotter devant son visage et ses joues rougit par le froid se colorèrent un peu plus. Elle rougissait si facilement, il adorait ça. Ils avancèrent rapidement l'un vers l'autre et il ouvrit ses bras pour qu'elle s'y engouffre. Elle était enfin avec lui. Tout pouvait s'écrouler autour d'eux, ça ne les intéressait plus. Ils étaient ensemble. Il finit par desserrer son étreinte pour mieux la regarder. Deux semaines seulement depuis sa dernière visite chez les Soma ? C'était impossible ! Il avait l'impression que ça faisait plutôt une éternité. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les siens, son nez, sa bouche… sa bouche. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, pour la goûter, pour revivre un peu plus. Ses lèvres étaient froides au premier contact, mais ensuite une douce chaleur s'insinua en lui. Il approfondit leur baiser, la serra plus fort contre lui. Comment pourrait-il la laisser repartir. Elle venait seulement d'arriver et l'imaginer reprendre ce car, le tuait déjà à petit feu.

Ils finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre. Elle était plus rouge qu'une tomate mais tellement heureuse. Il rit et lui pris la main, la guidant à travers la circulation, en direction de son appartement. Ayamé, son frère, lui avait trouvé un très beau studio, non loin de la faculté et des petits commerces. Il s'y sentait bien et avait préparé une surprise pour Machi. Il espérait qu'elle apprécierait.

Il déverrouilla sa porte d'entrée et la fit passer en premier dans le vestibule, avant de refermer derrière lui. Avant de partir, il avait un peu poussé le chauffage pour qu'elle n'ait pas trop froid en entrant. Elle enleva son manteau, ses chaussures et posa son sac, il fit pareil. Elle avança vers le salon et il la suivit des yeux. Elle portait un pull à col roulé et manches longues très moulant, ainsi qu'une jupe en tissus épais et des collants assortis. Sans réfléchir, il tendit le bras et la ramena vers lui d'un geste autoritaire. Surprise elle se retrouva plaquée contre son torse, ses yeux interrogateurs le scrutaient.

_ Yu…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose, il l'embrassait déjà. Il en avait besoin. Elle ne chercha pas à fuir ses bras et encore moins ses lèvres. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux ici, il pouvait l'embrasser autant qu'il le voulait, la serrer contre lui autant qu'il le voulait. Elle n'avait plus froid, il le sentait au contact de ses lèvres, de ses joues, du bout de son nez qui lui chatouillait le visage. A court d'air, il la relâcha un peu, un peu seulement… le temps de respirer et de lui dire combien, elle lui avait manqué.

_ Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là.

Il engouffra son visage dans son épaisse chevelure, son parfum était enivrant.

_ Moi aussi Yuki. Tu m'as manqué.

Il sourit contre son cou et fit remonter ses mains dans ses cheveux, collant leurs deux visages, l'un contre l'autre.

_ Dis-moi, que tu seras là, à la rentrée.

Elle lui répondit d'une voix douce où perçait l'émotion :

_ Je ferais mon possible, je te le promets.

Il ne voulait pas lui mettre la pression, non, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'avait pas à être si loin de lui. Il n'aurait pas imaginé un instant qu'au fil des mois, leur séparation serait si dur à vivre. Il n'avait encore rien dit, par peur de sa réaction, mais si elle ne réussissait pas l'examen d'entrée pour sa faculté, c'est lui qui changerait d'école. Avec ses notes, n'importe quel établissement serait fier de l'avoir parmi ses étudiants. Pour une fois que ses _dons_ pouvaient lui servir à quelque chose.

Cette fois c'est elle qui l'embrassa. Elle referma ses bras autour de son cou et il sentit sa poitrine se presser contre lui. Ses mains se retrouvèrent sur sa croupe et n'y tenant plus, il la souleva pour la déposer sur le canapé-lit du salon. Allonger au-dessus d'elle, il l'a contempla, rejetant en arrière quelques mèches rebelles. Elle le ramena à elle, posant ses lèvres entrouvertes sur les siennes, lui donnant accès à sa langue, à plus d'intimité. Leurs langues chaudes et humides à la fois se mirent à jouer l'une avec l'autre dans un ballet connues d'elles seules. Les doigts de Machi s'agrippaient à ses cheveux et lui se tenaient sur ses avant-bras, encadrant son visage, pour ne pas l'empêcher de respirer. Ils n'étaient pas en terrain inconnu à ce stade mais quelque chose en eux étaient différent. Il le sentait et son instinct ne le trompait jamais.

Il recula et la regarda à nouveau. Le regard plein de désir et de détermination qu'elle lui renvoya, lui vrilla le cœur. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme pour récupérer un peu de lui et ferma les yeux pour mieux l'apprécier. Il sentit son membre se durcir sous l'excitation que ces simple gestes venaient de provoquer chez lui. Elle dû le sentir car presqu'immédiatement, elle ouvrit les yeux et fit glisser sa jambe sur le côté, lui donnant un peu d'espace. Son regard l'embrasa et il perdit la tête. Il se redressa l'emportant avec lui dans son élan. Elle était assise sur lui, il passa ses mains sous son pull et lui enleva sans plus attendre. Il fit de même avec le sien et l'envoya très loin. Rouge, son soutien-gorge était en dentelle rouge. Reprenant sa bouche, ses mains se mirent à caresser sa peau, ses épaules, le creux de ses reins et s'attaquèrent à son soutien-gorge. Elle riait. Son rire était toujours comme une musique à ses oreilles. Il avait tant espéré qu'elle puisse rire comme ça un jour.

L'agrafe de son soutien-gorge sauta et libéra sa poitrine. Elle relâcha sa nuque pour faire passer ses bras en dehors de ce dernier et le laissa tomber au sol. C'était une nouvelle étape, il n'avait jamais été jusque-là. Ses mains se dirigèrent vers la poitrine de Machi, son cœur battait dans sa cage thoracique et son entrejambe se durcit un peu plus dans l'attente de ce contact. Ses yeux allaient des seins de Machi à son visage empourpré. Quand elle ferma les yeux et se cambra un peu plus vers lui, il se mordit la lèvre. Ses mains se posèrent enfin sur elle et elle soupira. Sa peau était douce, ses tétons rosées, durcit par son excitation. Ils les caressaient, les découvraient pour la première fois et ne voulaient rien rater des émotions qui se bousculaient en lui. Les toucher encore, les goûter, oui, les goûter ! Il en avait envie comme jamais. Il la recoucha tendrement sur le canapé et planant au-dessus d'elle, ses lèvres s'attaquèrent à ses seins. C'était fabuleux. Elle gémit et son entrain s'en trouva décuplé. Caressant un sein d'une main et mordillant l'autre à loisir, il sentit le souffle de Machi se faire plus rauque, sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser frénétiquement. C'était lui qui la mettait au supplice. Lui et personne d'autre. Il passa à l'autre et elle commença à murmurer son prénom :

_ Yu…ki. Humm

Il était devenu comme fou quand elle avait prononcé son prénom au lieu de son nom de famille la première fois mais l'entendre le gémir était au-dessus de tout ! Caressant toujours sa poitrine offerte, il fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres avant de redescendre et couvrir son ventre de baiser. Sa peau commençait à avoir un gout légèrement salé. Arrivé à la lisière de sa jupe, il fit descendre la fermeture éclair qu'il trouva sur le côté et attrapant son collant en même temps il fit glisser le tout le long de ses jambes. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que la petite culotte assortie à son soutien-gorge, suivrait le même chemin. Il découvrit en même temps, les courbures de ses hanches, la blancheur plus accentuée de sa peau, le fin duvet recouvrant son intimité et le fuselé de ses jambes. Comment ne pas rester sans voix devant un tel spectacle ? Comment ne pas prendre un instant pour l'admirer. Elle était complètement nue sur son canapé et il l'aimait. Elle se redressa et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Elle tremblait.

_ Tu as froid ? Lui demanda-t-il alarmé.

_ Non, dit-elle en accompagnant son mouvement de la tête.

Elle semblait tellement intimidée subitement . Il releva son menton pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

_ Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il.

Elle rougit.

_ Moi, aussi je t'aime.

Ils glissèrent ensemble sur le canapé et d'une main il tenta de défaire son pantalon. Il sentit les doigts de Machi se joindre aux siens pour l'aider face aux boutons récalcitrants et il put faire glisser ce dernier au sol avec son caleçon. Ils étaient tous les deux nus, à présent. Ils tremblaient mais la température n'avait rien à voir avec ça, il avait chaud et elle aussi. Leur bouche s'unirent à nouveau et il fit glisser une main le long de son ventre, trouva l'accès à son intimité et ses doigts plongèrent à l'intérieur d'elle. C'était chaud, humide, attractif. Ses doigts se mouvaient en elle avec volupté et Machi trembla de plus belle. Sa bouche ne voulait pas être en reste et il l'embrassa urgemment, passionnément avant de titiller à nouveau sa poitrine.

Machi se cambra sous l'effet du plaisir et replaça ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'invitant à poursuivre. Ses jambes s'écartèrent d'elle-même et il se plaça différemment, bien en face de ce qui l'attirait depuis un moment déjà. Et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur ? Haru, lui avait dit de rester à l'écoute de sa partenaire et de prendre son temps, surtout la première fois mais comment résister s'il devait venir avant elle ? Machi gémit à nouveau et il cessa de réfléchir. Écartant un peu plus ses jambes, il se plaça devant son entrée et quand elle pressa contre lui, il poussa… un peu. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui et il poussa encore.

_ N'ai pas peur Yuki, je n'aurais pas mal.

Elle n'en était pas sûre, il le voyait dans son regard, mais elle voulait le rassurer. Il poussa encore en la regardant dans les yeux et elle soutint son regard. Il y vit un éclair de douleur puis du soulagement. Rassuré, il poursuivit jusqu'au bout avant de commencer de lents mouvements de va et vient. Il exultait. Machi resta immobile puis peu à peu bougea à son rythme s'ouvrant un peu plus, s'illuminant d'avantage. Il aimait la voir ainsi, désirable au possible, murmurant son nom, gémissant. Lui-même, n'arrivait plus se retenir, il ne disait rien de cohérent mais il était au bord de l'extase. Le temps s'égrenait les menant toujours plus avant dans le plaisir.

_ Yuki !

_ Humm

_...

_ Je … je

Il se déversa en elle et elle s'agrippa à lui encore plus fort avant de le relâcher doucement. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la première fois et Yuki se posa le plus délicatement possible sur elle. Machi et lui venait d'avoir leur première relation sexuelle. Il en sourit bêtement et plongea son visage dans son cou. Son cœur à elle battait encore très vite et il sentait comme une pression se resserrer autour de son membre toujours placé en elle. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui sourit.

_ Nous sommes devenus adultes là, non ?

Il la regarda choqué. C'était Machi qui disait ça? Elle se mit à rire et il fit de même. Ils riaient tous les deux et les vibrations de leur deux corps toujours imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, n'étaient pas désagréable du tout. Où était passé la timide Machi ? Et lui ? Il essayait toujours de reprendre son souffle quand Machi lui demanda ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Il releva précipitamment la tête pour regarder. Sa surprise ! Il avait complètement oublié. L'ordinateur dernier cri posé sur la table, leur faisait face. L'ecran noir leur renvoyant l'image de leur corps nus et soudés l'un à l'autre sur le canapé. La petite lumière de la caméra en fonction était allumée. Machi le vit en même temps que lui et se releva avec force, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

_ Yuki !

Elle attrapa ses affaires au sol et fila dans la salle de bain. Yuki était désespéré. Comment avait-il pu partir en laissant la caméra allumée ? Il discutait avec Kakeru avant de partir et n'avait pas fait attention. Il appuya sur une touche de l'ordinateur et l'écran de veille fit place à l'application sur laquelle il discutait avec le frère de Machi. Il voyait la chambre de ce dernier et à la place de son ami trônait sur la chaise un mot écrit à la hâte sur une feuille blanche. Il pouvait y lire ceci :

 _« Yun-Yun, je suis parti avant que ça ne devienne trop hot entre vous. Je suppose que dans quelques minutes vous serez devenus adultes._

 _PS : Couvrez-vous quand même, je ne voudrais pas devenir tonton tout de suite!_

 _PPS : C'est donc bien le rouge, sa couleur préférée ? »_

Yuki retomba sur le canapé mort de honte. Si jamais Kakeru en parlait, plus jamais il ne reverrait Machi nue !

* * *

 _Ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Ce couple fait partie de mes chouchous et rentre dans mon délire d'OS hot hot hot ! lol_

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Laissez-moi un petit commentaire (anonymes ou pas), ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est encourageant._

 _Bisous à tous !_

 ** _Lumi ^_ ^_**


End file.
